The Alliance Games
by SilverDragon3411
Summary: It's the 200th Hunger Games, and after three unsuccessful rebellions, this Quarter Quell is bound to be horrifying. With two different twists, one tripling the amount of tributes and the other forcing them to ally with a someone randomly, no one's odds are in their favor, not even those from the career districts. Will anyone survive this bloodbath?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello and thanks for reading my first ever fanfiction! I've had this idea in my head for a while now and have finally decided to put it into words. This story takes place in a world where the rebellion was defeated during the 75th Hunger Games. The plan to rescue Katniss and Peeta completely failed, and the games continued as planned. Afterwards, there was yet another rebellion, that was also defeated by the Capitol. Anything more than that would be spoilers though! :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

The 200th Hunger Games. To the Capitol, it's an amazing accomplishment, a time of celebration, of revelry and excitement. To us in the districts, it's horror beyond imagination. When the Capitol celebrates, we inevitably suffer. This year is no different. As a Quarter Quell, there will be an extra twist to the games. And then it was announced that there would be two twists, to celebrate the second century of Hunger Games. We were shocked. Not exactly surprised, since we all knew it would be bad, but none of us could have expected just how terrible the games could be. How truly cruel the Capitol could be. As if it wasn't already bad enough, forcing children to kill each other for entertainment.

On screen, President Corvehn walks over to the box that holds what looks to be hundred of pieces of paper. Just how many Quarter Quells were planned for? Who had sat there, thinking of ways upon ways to torture the districts for daring to rebel? Certainly someone very twisted and evil.

Corvehn selects the paper labeled 200, and walks back to the podium. He slowly unfolds it, and begins to read.

"As a reminder of the terrible betrayal the Capitol suffered in the three rebellions of the districts, three boys and three girls will be reaped for the 200th Hunger Games." He pauses to let that sink in, amid the cheers of his Capitol audience. After a minute, they quiet down, and he continues. "And, in celebration of the second century of Hunger Games, there will be a second twist. As a reminder of how the districts and the Capitol are forever dependent on each other, tributes will be randomly paired with a tribute from another district. They will share both victory and defeat, hope and despair, life and death" He pauses again, and folds the paper back up before continuing to speak. "In these two twists, it is our greatest wish that the districts will be reminded of the suffering their rebellions caused both the Capitol and the districts, so that it may never happen again"

Corvehn smiles and waves at the Capitol audience, before turning back to the cameras. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

The television cuts to black. Later tonight there will no doubt be several more programs, with predictions and commentary on these twists. For now though, we in the districts are left to fully realize what this Quarter Quell will entail.

The first twist is terrible. With eleven districts, this will mean 66 tributes. 66 children sent to their deaths. There had once been a Quarter Quell where the number of tributes was doubled, back when there were 12 Districts, meaning 48 tributes. And now, it would be even worse. But the second twist was strange. Allies?

There have always been informal alliances in the games. The careers, for one, almost always stick together for a while. And then some of the weaker tributes will band together for survival. But they never last long, and there has never been any more than one victor, not since the second rebellion. But this implies just that. Two victors.

It's bizarre to think about. I can't imagine their motive. Why would they allow tributes an ally? Why would they let two districts have a victor? I can't find the answers.

The only thing any of us know for certain is that these games will be the worst yet. The Capitol only does anything for one reason after all, to make us suffer.


	2. Chapter 1: To Wait

**A/N: And here's the first real chapter! Remember, reviews are a writer's food ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: To Wait**

My name is Jade Eiko. I know, typical District 1 name, named after a gemstone. Yes, that's where I'm from. No, we're not all obsessed with winning the Hunger Games. I'd much rather just live out my life in peace. I never made the cut into the training academy for future tributes. Too weak, and though I am smart, intelligence only gets you so far in the games. Intelligence won't save you when you're alone, surrounded by careers. So that tends to be one of the last things they consider when accepting someone. Actually, very few are selected for the Academy. Usually, only two make it to graduation, a boy and a girl, ready to volunteer at 18. Which is why, for once, our district is actually worried about the reaping. We only have two tributes ready to volunteer. And apparently, the Academy has decided not to allow younger tributes to volunteer. Something about that causing problems in the years to come. Basically, they've decided to sacrifice four random children this year, so that next year will continue with two volunteers as normal. There was almost a riot the day that was announced, and peacekeepers eventually had to break it up.

I can't pretend I'm not worried. Very few people in our district take tesserae, which means we all have a pretty much equal chance of being reaped. I could very well be picked. I'm sixteen, with six pieces of paper in that big bowl. Six in, on average, around sixteen thousand. Multiply that by three, and my chances of being picked are around .1%. 1 in a thousand. It seems low, but so is everyone else's. No one ever really has a high number, not even with tesserae. The odds are, technically, in our favor. But someone still has to be reaped. In this case, three girls. Six total from our district. In short, I'm terrified.

I close the book I was trying to read, and decide to finally get out of bed. Since it's the day of the reaping, school is closed, and we don't have to be in the square until 4 in the afternoon. The actual event doesn't start till 5, but it takes a while to get everyone where they're supposed to be. Until then, we can do whatever we want. Some people celebrate, those who don't have children and agree with whatever the Capitol says. Others spend it with family, and still others gather together for support. Usually no one is too upset, since we always have volunteers. This year is different though. There's a lot more people worried. As for me, I'd much rather stay in my room all day with a good book. That's what I usually do. Being alone with my thoughts this year wasn't really the best idea though, in retrospect. I can't focus on even my favorite book.

It seems I'm not the only one having second thoughts about spending the day alone. My phone lights up with a text message, from my best friend. Well, I say best friend, but really, Naomi is more like a sister to me. Neither of us have many other friends, since we're both a bit different than the average District 1 girls. A lot of them like to emulate the Capitol, the ones that aren't trying to become tributes. Lots of fancy makeup, fashion trends that change by the week, personalities that are as fake as their hair. Neither of us ever had any interest in it, so it was almost fate that we ended up as friends. We like to tease each other that we're only friends because we have no other options, but in reality, I wouldn't trade it for the world. I'd much rather have one real friend than a hundred fake ones.

Her text is short, simply telling me she'll be at our secret place. I smile. When we were only eight, we'd found a secret way up to the rooftop of one of the buildings, the tallest one in the city. We're not really supposed to be up there, but it's not technically illegal or anything. And as long as we aren't obvious about it, I don't think anyone really cares.

It doesn't take me long to get there, and I easily spot her, sitting at the edge, legs dangling off the side. Not for the first time, I find myself grateful that neither of us has a fear of heights. In such a busy part of the city, we're lucky to have found this refuge, a small place where we can be alone. I sit down beside her, and then it's just us. We watch the city for a while, as the officials start to prepare for the reaping. A stage is set up, and sections are roped off and reserved for different ages. Since Naomi is 15 and I'm 16, we won't be able to stand together. It's never bothered me before, not since I was 12 and she was 11, when only I was eligible for reaping. She'd been so worried, almost more scared than I was. But now, I have no explanation for it. It must just be nerves, because of the Quarter Quell.

We don't speak for a while. It's almost as if we're afraid to break the silence, that if one of us says something everything will crash down around us. I've heard that in other districts, where there are almost never any volunteers, that the reaping can actually end friendships. They just can't stand to worry so much for someone. Surely our friendship is stronger than that. I know it is. So then why are we so afraid to speak?

I'm about to say something when Naomi beats me to it. "Jade, what do you think the whole allies thing will be like?" She's still looking out at the city. It's not the question I was expecting, and it takes me a second to think of an answer.

"I'm not sure. I think it means that a tribute can't survive without their partner. Maybe they'll kill someone if their ally dies?" I wince as I say it. It sounds so...cruel. Even more than normal.

"I think they're hiding something" I stare at her. Naomi's always been more of a deep thinker, seeing more than most people. But I can't imagine what they'd be hiding. This is just another twist, right?

"That seems unlikely. Why wouldn't they just tell us?"

"I don't know. But I get the feeling that we don't know something important"

Naomi's rarely wrong about her predictions. She even managed to guess last year's arena theme, just based on knowledge of the last games and the gamemakers. I trust her more than any city official. But this seems...huge. Could they really get away with something like that? And even so…

"Does it even matter? We can't do anything even if they are hiding something. This is already one of the worst games yet, we'll just have to wait and see" My answer doesn't satisfy her and I know it.

We sit in silence for a while more, as the sun reaches its peak in the sky and slowly begins to drop back down.

"I'm scared" I don't have to ask her why. We're both scared. Scared for ourselves, for each other, even for our district, with all of its flaws. Maybe even for all the districts.

"I know" It's all I can say, but it's enough. The sun dips lower in the sky, and too soon it's time to go back home. To get ready for the reaping. I wish I could tell Naomi that it'll be alright, that this will just be another games and we'll be able to celebrate tonight. But I can't. I can't lie to her. I have no idea what will happen, and I'm helpless to prevent any of it. As we head off in separate directions, I glance at the sun again. I just hope we'll be able to see it rise again tomorrow, without this fear and doubt clouding our minds.


	3. Chapter 2: To Reap

A/N: **Chapter 2 is here! :)**

 **LunarAbsol: Jade does seem a bit stereotypical so far, doesn't she? I have a couple things planned that might change your mind though, not everything about her has been revealed yet. In any case, thank you for your advice, I'm fairly new to writing, so your tip was very helpful :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: To Reap**

My mother greets me at the door. She knows where I've been, and I'm glad she doesn't say anything. We may not have the best of relationships, with her being a typical District 1 jewelry maker, the epitome of what I don't like about my district, but she loves me. As much as she's terrified for me, she knows it would kill me to leave Naomi alone. And I do love her, despite her flaws, so I hug her and promise to let her dress me like she always does for the reaping.

It's a tradition for us. My father is still at work, so until he comes home, my mother gets me ready for the reaping. One of the best jewelers in the district, she always has plenty of money to spend on my outfit. A beautiful light green dress, made of a shimmering soft fabric, is first. My mother always says that the color brings out my eyes. She even named me after it, saying that the soft green was my most striking feature when she first saw me. It reminded her of the gemstone she so often worked with. I'm just glad I didn't end up with a name like Diamond or Shimmer, which are so common it almost seems like every other person is named one of those or something similar.

This year though, she doesn't reach for the box of Capitol jewelry. She quietly hands me a necklace I've seen her working on for weeks now. It's a gorgeous chain, all handmade, with a teardrop of pure jade hanging down. It's adorned with silver spirals and embellishments, and it's surely worth thousands of dollars. I look at it in amazement. We aren't allowed to wear our own jewelry. Everything goes to the Capitol, and if we want something, we have to buy it. And as rich as my family is compared to others, we definitely couldn't afford this. It's the first time my mother has even suggested breaking the rules.

"Are you sure I can-"

"It would be wasted in the Capitol. They don't understand true beauty" For the first time in my life, I see a flicker of defiance in her eyes. The Capitol has finally crossed the line to her.

"Your father made the silver chain and I made the pendant. We wanted it to be a gift for after the reaping, but it matches your dress so well I couldn't keep it. No matter what happens tonight, we love you" I hug her, almost messing up my hair. There are tears in both our eyes, but we don't let them fall. Can't mess up the carefully done makeup.

Usually she isn't this scared. But usually, there are volunteers ready to be part of the games. This year, there aren't enough. For once, I really am at risk. For once, we're all scared.

My father won't be coming home. He doesn't get off work until right before the reaping, so I won't get to see him until after. My mother assures me he tried to take the day off, but his superiors wouldn't let him. They were already short staffed at the factory, and they couldn't let anyone else leave. Rules are rules, my mom says sadly. I tell her it's alright, that we'll all celebrate together tonight. She smiles, and then it's time to start heading to the square.

The reaping is always held in the square. I'm told that each district has a similar square, where events like the reaping are held. The movable stage is fully set up, with fourteen chairs and a podium. Six chairs for the victors, six for the reaped, and two extra for the mayor and the Capitol escort. Seven are currently filled, and I notice that our escort isn't here. Her name is Elanora Elswood, and I'm actually surprised she isn't here yet. She seems to think of herself as royalty, like she was some queen right out of the old stories. Everything about her is refined and elegant. In short, I hate her.

Usually she wouldn't even think of being late, in fact she'd probably call it unrefined. Everything is unrefined to her. The other districts especially. Some people say she worked her way up to District 1 simply because she likes our jewelry. I wouldn't be surprised. I've even seen her in my mother's shop before.

While we wait to check in, Elanora herself pushes past us, not even bothering with an apology. She heads right for the stage, and I'm amazed she doesn't trip over her heels and long dress that drags on the ground behind her. The deep purple dress might actually be pretty, if it weren't being worn by someone like Elanora. As it is, it just adds to the fakeness of her whole persona. She mutters something about a late train and sits down in her chair with a cold glare at nothing in particular.

When it's our turn my mother tells our names to a peacekeeper, who marks something down on a piece of paper and directs my mom to the section for adults and young children, and me to the section for sixteen-year-olds. I don't get a chance to say anything to my mother before I'm being shoved by the crowd, but I touch the jade necklace and remember her words.

I end up in a group of other girls that I know from school, and we exchange tense smiles. Usually they're pretty chatty, but I guess the atmosphere is too overbearing for conversation. The area for fifteen-year-olds is just in front of me, and I keep careful watch for Naomi. At one point I think I see her dark blonde hair, but then it vanishes before I can really see if it's her. Before I know it, the digital clock on the Justice building shows that it's four, and the mayor promptly stands up to begin the speech. It's the standard one, the one recited every year at the reaping. It tells the story of Panem, a country that rose from the ashes of what used to be North America. Then came the first uprising, which ended with the defeat of twelve districts and the destruction of the thirteenth. That was when the Treaty of Treason was signed, and the first Hunger Games were held the year after as part of the agreement. Almost 75 years passed, in relative peace, then came the second rebellion. Led by those who hated the games, under the symbol of the mockingjay, it raged for nearly two years before the eventual defeat of the districts and destruction of yet another district, district 12. The third uprising came shortly after, led by a small group of rebels who still believed in the goals of the last rebellion. They were few in number, but surprisingly resistant, with secret contacts everywhere in the districts. It was a time of paranoia and suspicion, but in the end, the Capitol won.

Now, the Hunger Games are even fiercer, with tougher arenas and more weapons and traps. It makes some of the old ones that we watch in school look tame by comparison. They also last a lot longer. Rather than a couple weeks, they usually last a month. They're also a lot more cruel. Traps are designed for suffering instead of death. A tribute might suffer for weeks before finally dying. Like always, the games are televised, and treated as a festivity. Here in District 1, many people even enjoy betting on the games and cheering on our tributes, a parody of the Capitol's own festivities. This year everything is different.

The mayor explains the twists of this year's Quarter Quell again, repeating exactly what the president said before. I'd hoped we might learn something new, like Naomi said, but apparently not.

He moves on to the list of past victors, which is one of the longest of all the districts, with over 30 names. Only six are here to attend the reaping, the rest of the living victors work in the Capitol and couldn't be here today. The six each wave as their name is mentioned, and receive slight applause. The atmosphere is much tenser than usual, they often receive standing ovations.

Finally the mayor introduces Elanora Elswood, who stands up to give her own speech. She drones on in her obviously affected accent about what a pleasure and honor it is to be here, and makes a big show of shaking the mayor's hand. As escort, she will be the one to choose the names. I am reminded of the six empty chairs on the stage. They will be filled by the end of the reaping, and not by volunteers who've trained their whole lives for this. Four will be random people, children, without any kind of training. Four sacrifices. The volunteers have been instructed to wait to volunteer until someone is called who looks like they couldn't survive. But how do you say who can and can't survive the games? None of us have training, none of us stand any chance against careers.

Elanora seems to either not notice or not care about the mood of the crowd, and strides over to the giant glass balls that hold thousands of pieces of paper each. One holds six with my name, and five with my friend's. No chance. That what I tell myself. No way either of us will be picked.

"Ladies first" Elanora says as she strides to the one on the right. She pauses dramatically, hand held above the bowl, before snatching one directly from the top. She slowly unfolds it, and then reads off the name.

"Flora Fawn".

I can't help the sigh of relief. But even as the sound leaves my mouth, one of anguish leaves another. I watch in horror as a tiny girl from the twelve-year-olds section walks forward unsteadily, but she doesn't get far before another voice calls out.

"I volunteer as tribute" This voice is strong, steady, and calm, and I immediately recognize Glisten, the female career. She walks to the front, gently pushing the younger girl, Flora, back to her place. She's crying, but even I can hear her whispered thank yous, and I think I even see a hint of sadness in Glisten's eyes as she looks back at her. That's when I remember that she has a younger sister. I don't think she's old enough to be reaped, but I can't help but wonder if she looks anything like Flora.

Glisten gracefully walks up to the stage and shakes Elanora's hand, who applauds her bravery for volunteering for such a young girl. It's even more obvious an act than her accent, since she's been an escort for our district for countless years now and knows how the volunteering works. An act for the cameras and the Capitol, no doubt, they love that kind of stuff. Sometimes the games are more about the drama than the death. Glisten simply gives her a slight smile and takes her seat.

Then Elanora is reaching into the bowl again, this time digging through the papers for a bit before selecting one and unfolding it. This is it. There will be no more volunteers. Whoever is selected now will not be saved.

Elanora clears her throat, and says the next name.

"Naomi Maia" And my world falls apart.

I can't speak. I can't move. I barely stay on my feet. My vision swims in front of me and it takes me a moment to realize it's blurred with tears. That moment is all it takes for Naomi to step forward into the aisle. She walks slowly, hands clenched at her sides, and she nearly looks back. I'm glad she doesn't. I don't know how I could look at her.

I want to speak. I want to volunteer for her, because I can't watch her die. I can't. I won't. But I don't. I open my mouth but no sound comes out. I'm scared, I realize in horror. I'm too scared to save my best friend. She reaches the stage, shakes Elanora's hand and sits down. And I finally see her face. She almost looks calm. But I see through it. I see the tears she won't let fall. And it breaks me, because I know had it been my name, she'd have volunteered in a heartbeat. I look away in shame.

And then, it somehow gets worse. At some point Elanora grabbed another piece of paper, and clears her throat again. "Jade Eiko". The crowd parts around me, and I take a shaky step forward. It's as if everything is in slow motion. The only thought in my mind is that I can't cry. I can't look weak.

I somehow make it to the stage. I quickly shake Elanora's hand and sit next to Naomi. We exchange a glance, and I see betrayal in her eyes. _Traitor,_ her eyes say. But something softens when she meets my gaze. I must look terrified. She grabs my hand, and I know that somehow, Naomi is still my friend. Glisten looks at us almost apologetically, as if acknowledging that she could have saved one of us. But she doesn't say anything, and I know she doesn't really care. That's the way she was trained.

Unfortunately, Glisten isn't the only one who notices us.

"Are you two friends?" Elanora asks, and finally my head clears. Everything snaps back into focus, and I answer, since it doesn't look like Naomi will.

"We're friends" I simply say, trying to avoid breaking down on national television.

"Oh, how tragic. Two best friends, reaped together!" She sighs almost sympathetically.

"And now onto the boys!"

I don't pay much attention to the male tributes' reaping. I'm more focused on not crying and sitting still. But I notice that the male career, Valor, didn't volunteer until the second name was called. Looking over, I notice that the first one is an eighteen-year-old. He looks like he might have been considered for the academy, which would explain why Valor didn't volunteer for him. Valor himself is as calm and strong as Glisten, while the third boy looks like he might cry at any moment. He's younger than Valor, but I realize that Naomi is still the youngest of the tributes. Suddenly my fear turns to rage. How dare they! How dare they reap two friends! How dare they reap those of us who stand no chance! Somewhere in the back of my mind I understand that this must be how other districts feel every year, the ones that don't have careers, no one to volunteer for the weak.

But my rage fades as quickly as it came.

"Let us all welcome our six tributes. A round of applause for the tributes who have been chosen for the Hunger Games!" Elanora says, no doubt trying to keep the reaping on schedule.

To the credit of District 1, the applause is forced. I realize that they aren't happy with this. For once, my district isn't celebrating. For all that the other districts say we are favored, we are still a District. And this games proves it. We are no more favored than District 11 right now. And for some reason, this has shocked the entirety of District 1 into near silence.

Elanora tries once more to get the district to applaud louder, but gives up. I'm sure they'll make it louder on television anyways.

We are herded like cattle into the justice building for our allotted time to say goodbye to our family and friends. I am shown to my own room and sit down in a plush velvet chair. It's beautiful, but I can't admire it because as soon as I sit down everything I've been holding back suddenly bursts out in a rush of tears and sobs.

I don't think there are cameras here, but even if there are I don't think I could stop. My best friend and I have been sentenced to death. What chance do we have? Even if this allies thing gets us paired up with someone strong, even a career, we still have basically no chance. And even if, by some miracle, we survive the first day, at least one of us will die. And that's my fault. If I'd volunteered Naomi wouldn't be here. I might as well have gone up and called her name myself. I can't stop the rush of images from previous games, of a boy bleeding to death over days from a gash in his leg, a girl killing herself after being stung by tracker jackers, a terrifying mutt chasing after a group of careers, dragging them down one by one then leaving them to suffer, but before I can imagine anything more I feel a pair of arms surround me. I lean into my mother and cry, because I really, really, don't want to die. I feel another pair of arms around me, and I know it's my father. We stay like that for a while, but we only have so much time and eventually my mother breaks away.

"We have so much to tell you Jade, but always remember that we love you" my father says.

"First of all, we want you to keep your necklace. If you want, you can take it into the arena as your token. Jade used to symbolize protection and good luck, in the old world. Maybe it can bring you that during the games" my mother whispered, tears still in her eyes.

"Of course" I reply, holding the stone in my hand. Luck and protection. I'll need both no matter what happens in the arena. I hug her again, and I know that I'll never let the necklace out of my sight.

"Next, about the games. Having an ally will be strange, but try your best to get along with them. With so many more tributes, the games will be even tougher than normal, and your ally could very well save you"

"Stay with people you trust. Watch out for the careers. You won't be counted among them, and in a year like this, they're all still looking out for themselves, they won't hesitate to kill you" I look at my parents. I wonder if they really believe I can make it.

"What about Naomi?" I whispered.

"I don't know. I don't know Jade. It's terrible, to throw you in together" my mother says softly. "Do what your heart tells you to do. The games are cruel but you don't have to be. As much as I want to tell you to do whatever it takes to survive, I can't. I know you'll do the right thing"

"We'll always be proud of you, no matter what" my father adds.

"Just trust yourself, and everything will be okay"

They hug me again, one last time, and then the peacekeeper is telling us our time is up, and my parents are leaving, and it strikes me that this is most likely going to be the last time I ever see them.

"I love you!" I shout frantically, and the door closes. I'm left alone once again.

I'm left with just enough time to compose myself before groups of girls in my class come flooding in. They come bearing gifts of baked goods, flowers, wishes for me to do my best, and fake pity. I smile back, accepting the gifts and thanking them. I barely know any of them. I wonder why they're doing this, if it's just part of their act. In reality, behind their smiles, I can see their relief. _It's not me,_ their faces say, _it's not me_. And sure, they probably do feel bad for me, but when I'm the one dying in the arena and they're sitting at home cheering for Glisten or Valor, well, it doesn't seem quite as sincere.

I still smile back at them though, because in their own way, they probably do care. I can deal with them, I've been doing it my whole life.

What I wasn't prepared for, was Naomi's parents. When they walked in, the slightly cheerful atmosphere fell. I don't want them to be here. I don't know what to say to them. That I'll protect her? I will, with every ounce of my strength and ability, to maybe even slightly make up for my failure, but what good will it do? I'm not a fighter, I'm not what they call arena-smart. At best, we'll die together.

But it turns out, I don't need to say anything. They hug me, and whisper that they know I'll try to protect her. That none of this should've happened. That they're sorry.

They leave quickly, but I notice that they left behind a glass bead, sitting on the arm of chair. It's beautiful, a handmade yellow and orange swirled piece of glass. It fits perfectly on my necklace, hanging next to the piece of jade. Orange and yellow. The colors of happiness and creativity. The colors of Naomi. I nearly break down crying again.

It's a good thing I don't though, because it's a short car ride to the train station and then the cameras are back on me. They perch everywhere like vultures, except that they only take pictures of their prey. I see my face on a screen nearby, and I'm glad that I appear to look strong. Not like Valor or Glisten, but I don't look as bad as I feel. I sense that I'm going to be learning how to do that quite a bit in the weeks to come.

It doesn't take long to find Naomi in the crowd. I grasp her hand, and we stand there waiting for the train.

I can see reporters interviewing Glisten not far away. She looks bored, but the interviewer is eating it up, hanging on every word she says. I wonder what they think of us. The weak District 1 tributes. Weak and District 1 tribute haven't belonged in the same sentence since the very beginning of the games, when no one knew what it would be like and no one had an advantage. Since then, District 1 tributes have always come through the Academy, prepared to fight and kill.

Right now, I'm glad for Valor and Glisten. The reporters are completely focused on them, and while I'm sure there are plenty of cameras trained on Naomi and I, at least we don't have to answer questions.

Naomi is holding together surprisingly well. I can tell she's been crying by the look in her eyes, but I doubt the cameras will pick up on that. In fact, on television, we're probably being all but overlooked. Between the careers' interviews and the younger boy tribute crying, they probably have their hands full. I pity him, he looks to be around my age, and he's no doubt going to die quickly. There's no way he was even considered for the Academy, he's rather scrawny and pale, and I don't recognize him as one of the few smart people in District 1. Although he could just be putting on an act, looking weak and then taking advantage of the fact that no one saw him as a threat. A couple of tributes have successfully pulled that off over the years, but they rarely win. They usually just don't have the brute strength to beat the careers. This would be a good year to try it though, with so many tributes everyone would overlook another crying face. I make a mental note to keep tabs on him, Marble, I think his name is.

I feel sick at the thought. Am I really already becoming like the careers, thinking of who will be the greatest threat? Who I should kill first? As if I could even kill someone.

Before I can continue that thought, I hear the train coming into the station, and peacekeepers part the crowd of cameras for us to walk through. We are practically shoved into the train, and I nearly fall off my feet when it immediately starts moving. Naomi barely manages to keep me upright.

The other tributes head off to other parts of the train, since it's too late to eat dinner now I assume they're probably going to their private rooms. Only Naomi and I are left standing near the doors.

Naomi turns to look at me, and though her gaze no longer carries that accusatory glare, I feel my face burn with shame. I'd hoped to at least have until tomorrow to pull myself together, figure out what to say to her. How do you tell someone that you could have saved them, but didn't?

But I owe her this. It's my fault she's here in the first place, my fault that she's most likely going to die. I owe it to her, to tell her the truth, why I didn't save her.

So I take a deep breath, and tell her.


	4. Chapter 3: To Prepare

**A/N: Chapter 3 is here! Hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: To Prepare**

"I'm sorry" I begin, wincing even as the words leave my mouth. Could I sound any more pathetic? "If I'd just volunteered-"

"Then what? You'd be here, and I'd be at home watching you die" Naomi's words aren't malicious, if anything she just sounds tired. "I had time to think about it, back while we were saying goodbye to our families. I was angry, and still am, but not at you anymore"

"The Capitol?" I venture, and as I meet her eyes I see a strange fire in them, unlike anything I've seen before.

She nods. "This is their fault, not yours. It's too much, to ask you to trade your life for mine in a heartbeat like that. I was only mad at you because I was scared, I wasn't being rational. I can't blame you for not sentencing yourself to death" she says softly. I shake my head.

"That's no excuse. We're friends. That means something. What if my name hadn't been called after yours? What if I was the one who had to sit at home and watch?" I reply. It sickens me, but I have to tell her the truth. "After they called your name, I wanted to volunteer. I was just so scared, I didn't want to die. How terrible is that? I could've saved you, but I was scared. Friends are supposed to help each other, not leave each other to die" I say bitterly.

"Maybe so, but they aren't supposed to have to die for each other. This isn't something anyone should ever have to face"

"You would have volunteered for me" I murmur. I hadn't meant for her to hear that, but it's evident she did by the pained look on her face. Her silence tells me all I need to know.

"What's done is done. Maybe it's for the best that we're here together, if neither of us could stand to stay home without the other" she half-heartedly offers. She smiles slightly, but it's forced and doesn't last long. "Let's just go to sleep for now. Everything will make more sense in the morning"

I almost retort back that nothing has made sense since the Quarter Quell announcement, but catch myself in time. Naomi's right, we're both too tired for this.

We find our rooms fairly easily, and as soon as I'm alone fatigue hits me like a ton of bricks. I'm so exhausted that I barely remember to change out of my reaping dress into some pajamas that are thankfully not too hard to find. I collapse onto the bed, and my last thought before falling asleep is that I don't deserve a friend like Naomi.

* * *

I'm woken up by an alarm I'm certain I didn't set. I groan, flipping over to turn it off, only to realize it's over the loudspeaker system I didn't know the train had.

"Would all tributes and mentors please meet in the dining room for breakfast and a recap of the reapings at 8:00". It's Elanora, punctual as usual. I don't know how she manages to sound that awake this early in the morning. A glance out the window confirms that it's still dark out, far too early to sound as awake as Elanora does. She continues to remind us that that is in two hours, and that attendance will be mandatory. Like we're in school or something. I sigh, but start to get ready anyways. Now that I'm up, I might as well. I debate on what to wear, but eventually settle for the usual t-shirt and jeans. No point in dressing up for breakfast, there'll be enough of that in the Capitol.

It doesn't take me long at all to get ready, so I end up an hour early. I pause outside Naomi's door, but decide against knocking. If she's still getting ready I don't want to interrupt her. A small part of me tells me that isn't the real reason, but I ignore it and shove the thought into the back of my mind. I elect to head to the dining hall early, maybe there'll be a Capitol attendant waiting to serve breakfast. There's tons of them on the train, and they seem to have no other purpose than to serve us. Naomi and I ran into them last night, when we were walking to our rooms. The idea of having a servant is weird, but also kind of... nice. I may be from District 1, generally regarded as much better off than other districts, but we are nowhere near the Capitol's level of luxury. We certainly don't have servants.

Regardless, I hope there's at least some form of breakfast. I haven't eaten since before the reaping.

Turns out I was right. As soon as I walk into the dining room I see a servant waiting nearby. I'm the first one there, but as soon as I ask for a bagel, he rushes off to what must be the kitchen and quickly returns with what must be the fanciest bagel in existence. It's filled with nuts and berries, and is spread with a cream cheese that tastes faintly of strawberries. It's delicious and I scarf it down within seconds. I look up to order more, but the servant has disappeared, to be replaced by a face I know all too well. Elanora. I wonder vaguely how long she's been watching me.

"Well at least one of you has the decency to be early. Even if you do not have manners" she says haughtily. "At least wait for the rest of us before you begin eating"

I glare at her, but it's no use. She simply sits down at the head of the table and turns on the television on the opposite side of the table. It's angled so that everyone at the table will be able to see. Right now the screen simply shows the Capitol's symbol. I guess the reaping recap won't start until eight exactly. A glance at the clock on screen shows that that won't be for another half hour.

I can assure you, spending time alone with Elanora Elswood was not how I'd planned to spend my morning. It's an uncomfortable silence at best, as I sit there waiting while she drinks a cup of coffee daintily while reading a newspaper. Her fluffy lavender hair is all I can see. Thankfully I don't have long to wait before someone else shows up, though it isn't the person I wanted to see.

It's Brilliance. She must be this year's female mentor. I remember her games vividly. It was only a couple of years ago, and she seemed like just another career at the time. She kept up that act throughout the games, until the very end, when she betrayed the careers and even the male District 1 tribute, killing them all one by one. After that it was simply a question of tracking down the few tributes left and taking them out from a distance with her knives. She won with barely a scratch on her.

It was terrifying. No doubt that's why she's become a mentor so early. Usually District 1's mentors are older, since they've seen more games and watched other mentors to get a feel for how best to help the tributes. Brilliance is one of the youngest I've seen. She looks at me as if sizing me up, and then sits down directly across from me. I nearly shift in my seat, but catch myself, and instead look her directly in the eyes. If this is a test, I plan on passing.

She locks eyes with me for a minute, before leaning back and giving me a look of approval.

"You're not afraid. Good. I was worried you would be" she nods. "Any fighting skills? I know you weren't trained, so I'm not expecting that, but any kind of skills are useful"

I'm taken aback by her directness. It takes me a second to formulate a response. "I'm smart" I offer. If she's looking for physical skills, she's going to be sorely disappointed.

"I know. I've seen your record. But intelligence will only take you so far. Do you want to win?" She asked.

I don't know how to answer that. Yes, I want to survive, but at what cost? Murder? My friend's death?

Brilliance senses my hesitation. "There is no room for doubt in the arena. You will die" she says harshly.

"I'm alright with a sword, and I know how to set traps" I retort. All students in District 1 undergo a basic training class to test for potential candidates for the Academy. I wasn't very good at physical fighting, but I was great at memorizing how to set up traps and such.

Brilliance leans forward. "You have fight in you. That's good. But it won't get you anywhere if you don't drop the hesitation and-"

"Can we please not discuss fighting and such coarse things at the breakfast table!" Elanora suddenly slams down her paper. "Such unrefined things have no place at a meal!" She glares at Brilliance, who just glares right back. I get the sense that I'm stuck in the middle of two opposing personalities when I'm rescued by the entrance of Valor and an older man who must be the mentor for the male tributes. It takes me a minute to recognize him as Bastion, a previous victor of a game long before I was born. He and Valor are discussing preferred weapons types, which must be too much for Elanora to bear.

"There will be no talk of weapons, fighting, or killing at any meals while I am present! I am done! No more!" She screams. She pants, fake purple wig falling to the side slightly. "Now, if we can, let's all sit down and eat breakfast, shall we?" she requests, as if she wasn't yelling five seconds ago. Her smile is strained, but it's unnerving enough that both Valor and Bastion sit down without a word.

"Good! Now let us wait for our other tributes to arrive" she says delicately, taking another sip of coffee and picking up her newspaper again.

I catch a glimpse of someone standing in the entrance awkwardly. I can't help but smile when I see it's Naomi, and motion for her to sit next to me, which she does quietly, as if afraid to disturb Elanora. I don't blame her, sometimes Elanora seems more terrifying than the games.

Brilliance is watching her, no doubt testing her the same way she did for me. But for once in her life, Naomi seems completely oblivious.

"When exactly is breakfast?" she asks.

Brilliance looks as confused as I feel. "Is that really the question you should be asking?" she questions.

"Well, Elanora did just say we shouldn't talk about the games, so, I figured the next best thing would be breakfast". So not oblivious, just strangely calm about our situation. Brilliance seems taken aback by her attitude, as am I. Since when was she so nonchalant? I look at her, and she just shrugs.

"We will eat after the reaping recap, which starts at eight" Elanora says from behind her paper.

Naomi nods, and settles back into her chair. Slowly, the other three tributes find their way to the dining hall. The older male sits next to Valor and they begin talking in hushed voices. They must know each other somehow. Glisten arrives next, sitting to my left without a word. Brilliance seems to not need to test her, most likely because she's already proved herself at the Academy. They nod to each other instead, and I wonder if they haven't already met while training.

The young boy, Marble, I remind myself, is the last to arrive, only a minute before eight. Elanora raises an eyebrow at his nearly late entry, but doesn't say anything. He looks flushed, and I get the feeling he had to run to avoid being late.

Soon, the Capitol's anthem starts to play from the speakers, and the logo on the screen fades to a scene that's all too familiar. District 1. The reapings are played in order by district, which means District 1 is first. I watch as Glisten volunteers for Flora, and then watch as Elanora calls first Naomi, then me. I wince as I finally see Naomi's face on the screen, the pure fear that she was fighting not to let show. But it thankfully moves on quickly, showing the boys' reaping, then moving onto District 2. All six are volunteers, obviously trained for the games. They all look like candidates to win, and it's intimidating at the least. I feel a twinge of jealousy, obviously no one in their district had to worry about being reaped. Glisten and Valor are talking in hushed voices, but the television keeps moving on. Most of the career districts have volunteers, but they aren't the only ones who look like they could win. Most notable are a girl from 6, and a boy from 10. Both look strong and smart, and they glare at the cameras as they stand on the stage. I don't even want to think about running into them in the arena.

A couple others stand out to me. A boy from 5 sneers and curses at the cameras so much that they have to censor most of it. A girl and boy from 7 cry and hug each other on stage. Lovers, the announcer calls them, sympathetically calling it a truly tragic reaping. He refers back to Naomi and I as well, and I wince, wondering if our friendship will help or hurt our chances. Lastly, a boy from 11, supposedly a twelve-year-old, who looks like he could be ten at most he's so scrawny. I desperately hope for a volunteer, but the only sound is that of the wind in the nearby trees. Then the reapings end, and the announcer offers a couple closing comments, saying that this is bound to be the most exciting games of the century and reminding us to tune in later tonight for a complete look at the tributes and their mentors. I hear Brilliance shift in her seat at that remark and wonder why. But before I can wonder for too long the Capitol anthem is playing again and the screen goes black.

"We will be pulling into the Capitol shortly, but until then, breakfast!" Elanora claps, and that must be some kind of signal because the Capitol servants start bringing in platter after platter of delicious, mouth-watering food. It makes the bagel I had earlier look plain in comparison. Naomi and I exchange a glance before digging in.

I have never experienced true hunger like some tributes I've seen in the games. It's true, I've pretty much always had food on the table. But it's always food made in the district, with what we have. It's nothing compared to the delectable flavors of Capitol food. I'm careful not to stuff myself, but it's hard when there's an entire stack of those fluffy, light, syrupy pancakes right in front of me, that no one else seems intent on eating. I guiltily grab another one, defending myself with the idea that I might as well put on a bit of weight for the arena. I'm reminded of a pig being fattened for slaughter, but not even that image can stop me from slathering the pancake in as much butter and maple syrup as possible.

I do my best to try some of everything on the table, but before long I start to feel full and slow down. I look longingly at the bowl of fresh, exotic fruit that I didn't get to try, but eventually decide against it.

Just as I finish eating, a servant takes away my plate. I notice that everyone else is just about finishing up, and Elanora starts to speak again.

"We are about to arrive in the Capitol. When we stop, you will be escorted to your stylists and their teams to be made ready for your time in the Capitol. You'll each have your own prep team, but there will only be two stylists for each district. This will ensure that everything gets done quickly, but without sacrificing a uniform style". Now that's such an obvious lie that it's almost sad. There's no way they could've hired 66 stylists for just one game. Not even the Capitol could afford something like that. But of course they won't just admit that. So instead all three girls will have to share a stylist. Huh. I wonder if that's how they did it in that other Quarter Quell when they had 48 tributes.

Suddenly the train goes dark. For a second I think the power went out, but then I realize it's just because we're in a tunnel. And then I, along with the five other tributes, gasp. Because we're out of the tunnel. And in the Capitol. I've seen it before, on television, but it doesn't even compare to reality. The towering buildings, the colors, the people with strange hair and tattoos, I swear I even see a couple with cat ears, it's all so overwhelming. District 1 is nothing compared to this. We all rush to the windows, and that's when people notice that this is a tribute train. They start to wave enthusiastically at us, and I wave back, encouraging Naomi to do the same. The response is immediate. People point at us, taking pictures and cheering. Even Valor gets in on it, waving and smiling. I feel a bit sick, remembering that they're cheering for us to die, but they might also be the same people whose sponsorships save us. If even one of them has the money of a sponsor, it's completely worth the effort. But soon they fade away as the train moves into the very center of the city. Time to meet our stylists.


	5. Chapter 4: To Parade

**A/N: Chapter 4 is here! Hope you guys enjoy :)**

 **loustories: I'm glad to hear you like my ideas for the Quarter Quell, and I do hope I can change your mind about Jade. She certainly does have a couple traits that haven't been revealed yet :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: To Parade**

It's already been hours and I still haven't seen my stylist. Instead, I'm alone, practically naked, in front of a trio of what must be the most typical Capitol citizens in all of Panem. I'll admit, being from District 1, I enjoy looking pretty. More than I should, considering my view on the usual District 1 girls. But this is just taking it too far. My skin feels raw from the complete scrubbing and waxing, and my hair's still wet from the shower they'd immediately shoved me into. I feel clean in a way that means at least couple layers of skin went with the dirt. I hadn't really thought I was that dirty, but apparently, according to Capitol standards, I was only just above District 11. The prep team, who I've nicknamed Purple, Blue, and Yellow, for pretty obvious reasons, are nodding approvingly now though. Purple runs off to tell my stylist, whose name I still don't know, that I'm ready. Blue and Yellow start cleaning up. I just stare at their outfits like I've been doing for the past couple hours. It's slightly more entertaining than staring at the wall, and way more entertaining than trying to hold a conversation with them. I can barely understand their Capitol accents, and even so they mostly just giggle. I don't know if I should be insulted or flattered by that.

In any case, their outfits are among the strangest I've seen. It's almost as if they're physically incapable of wearing more than one color, hence the nicknames. Blue's even got blue tattoos all the way down his arms and legs.

I'm just hoping that my costume won't be so permanent. Usually District 1 gets good costumes, since we produce luxury items, it's easy to just pour sparkles all over a dress and pass us off as beautiful as always. And of course, since most District 1 tributes go through the Academy, they've had training in how to appeal to the audience too. This year will be different though. Only two of us have had that training, and there's going to be six of us rather than two. Maybe it's just me, but I feel like putting all of us in the same costume would get boring quickly. It's also going to be much harder to be noticed, I realize, with so many tributes.

By now Blue and Yellow have left as well, and I'm completely alone in the room, covered only with a thin robe. Thankfully I'm small enough that it mostly covers me, I get the feeling it's a one size fits all kind of deal. I'm just trying to make it cover me better when a women who must be my stylist walks in. I instantly recognize her. Who wouldn't recognize those gemstones anywhere? It's Papiria, the long time District 1 stylist. It's rumored that she loves the district and it's tributes so much that it's the reason she had real gemstones implanted into her skin. Up close, I personally think it looks disgusting. I vaguely wonder how they got the gems to stick there. I recognize rubies, sapphires, pearls, even what appear to be real diamonds. Thankfully I don't see any jade, I don't know if I could stand that.

She looks me all over, having me hop off the table and stand in certain ways, until she appears satisfied and tells me to put my robe back on and come with her to discuss my costume.

We sit down in plush chairs, and Papiria pushes a button that extends a table with lunch out in front of us.

"Now, first of all, I need to tell you that this won't be your only parade. With the allies part of the Quarter Quell, it has been decided that you will have another parade after you know your ally, to show off the various pairings. You'll wear the same costume though, so we need to get it right". She pauses, and she must sense all the questions I want to ask. "Sorry, but I can't tell you anything more about the allies than what you already know. I don't know anything either, they just told us to warn you that there'd be another parade" she looks almost apologetic, before continuing. "Now, it was actually you that gave me inspiration for this year's outfits. My partner, Corin, the stylist for the male tributes, has agreed, and I hope you too will love it" she says dramatically. I hope she doesn't plan on having me wear it just yet, since I've grabbed a plate and started helping myself to chicken that seems to have been covered in some kind of mango sauce. It's delicious, but the sauce is all over my fingers and I'd feel bad if I got it on her design.

I didn't even notice her leave, engrossed in the over the top chocolate milkshake that I hadn't seen before, but when Papiria returns holding a gorgeous pale green dress that reminds me far too much of my reaping dress, my jaw drops. Real jade stones are sown into the fabric, and Papiria's holding an equally stunning headdress that appears to be made entirely out of jade. Both pieces are accented with silver swirls and lace.

"Do you like it?" she asks, and I can barely respond in amazement. "We decided that making all of you wear the same costume would be boring, and when I saw your name the idea to theme you all after different gemstones just came to me. Of course you're jade, and I must say it fits you perfectly. Your eyes are just that perfect shade of green" I wipe my hands off so I can touch the fabric, and I find that it's actually several layers of light green silk, that overlap to create a stunning gradient of green that mimics real jade.

"It's beautiful. Thank you" I whisper.

"Of course, I had to add in some silver accents last minute to match that amazing necklace of yours, I could hardly believe it when I saw you wearing it earlier. Here it is by the way, I hope you don't mind that we held onto it while you were getting ready. Such a gorgeous piece of jewelry, made by your mother I would guess?" My gasp must give it away, because she immediately replies "Oh no, don't worry, I know you aren't technically allowed to keep jewelry made in the district, but you'd be surprised how few people follow that rule. It's far too stunning of a piece to be destroyed by those peacekeeper brutes anyways" she comments, sliding my pendant back to me across the table. "Anyone asks, and I'll tell them I made it" My opinion of Papiria does an immediate 180. Maybe not all Capitol citizens are so bad after all. I finish eating quickly while Papiria brings out the rest of my outfit. By the time I'm fully dressed and she's done with my makeup, I barely recognize myself in the mirror. I'm wearing my necklace again, the dress and headpiece, as well as soft green elbow length gloves, and tons of exquisite silver jewelry laced with jade stones. My makeup is light compared to some that I've seen in previous years though, just some jade colored eyeshadow and basic stuff so I look good for the cameras.

"We can't cover you up too much, there's so many tributes this year that we have to make everyone unique and recognizable, otherwise there's no point to the parade" Papiria explains.

I think it's the best outfit I've ever seen her design. I may be slightly biased, but it's stunning and it's perfect for me.

"That's not all. A while ago, I was trying to make my own gemstones stand out more, when I discovered a special polish, that when exposed to sunlight, shines and glows. Here, watch" she says, moving to turn on a brighter light, and once again I gasp. Every jade stone in my outfit seems to glow with an inner light, turning the walls and floor nearby green with reflected light.

"I've ordered special lights to be installed in your chariot as well, for when it gets darker out. You'll glow" she exclaims, and I couldn't ask for a better costume. I'd hug her if it wouldn't mess up my outfit, but my intent seems to get across to her. "You can thank me after the parade" she laughs. "For now, just go out there and look beautiful"

Soon I find myself in the stables, waiting for our chariot to arrive. As District 1, we will be the first to go out.

"So we have to make the best impression" I remember Papiria saying. My fellow District 1 tributes have all gathered here as well, and their outfits are as extraordinary as mine. Naomi is obviously themed after golden topaz, a match almost as perfect as mine. Glisten has rubies, and Valor is adorned in sapphires. The older boy got turquoise, and the young one, Marble, has diamonds. Together, we form a rainbow of hues, and I see several jealous glances from the other tributes. Let them be jealous, I think, for now, the spotlight is ours.

Since the chariots only hold two each, we are split into pairs with a girl and boy in each. I'm paired with the older boy, whose name I learn is Ezio. Naomi is paired with Marble, which leaves Glisten and Valor as the last pair. I can't help but wonder if that was deliberate, putting the two volunteers together.

Ezio and I will be going out second, after Valor and Glisten, which I'm thankful for. I'm not usually a very nervous person, but I really don't want to be the first to go out. Valor and Glisten seem fine, however, no doubt since they've been trained for this. For now, I pet one of our four snowy white horses, and wait.

Eventually, everything is in place and we're given orders to get in our chariots. Ezio has to help me in, and I'm grateful that he doesn't say anything about it. Now that I think about it, we're pretty much in the same position. District 1, but not a career. Strong, but not enough to have a chance at winning. He seems to know Valor, but I wonder if that friendship will be enough to get him career status. Even if it does, should he prove weak enough, they won't hesitate to kill him in his sleep. I've seen it happen before, when the careers decide one of them just isn't good enough. At least it usually isn't as brutal as what they do to other tributes.

The doors opening in front of me breaks my train of thought, and I'm stunned by the bright sunlight that pours in. I can barely look at Glisten and Valor, who appear as bright as the sun itself. They glow red and blue, and now I understand why they gave us white horses. Even they reflect the light, appearing red and blue themselves. We truly will look like a rainbow.

A flood of nervousness rushes through me as the first chariot starts to move, our own horses following them. I glance over at Ezio, who looks calm, glowing a soft cyan. As more of the sunlight hits us, we glow brighter, and my nervousness fades away. I smirk a bit. Turquoise and jade is a much better combination than ruby and sapphire. Our colors blend, creating a bluish green that I think almost looks like waves.

Any trace of nerves is gone, replaced by confidence. A good thing too, since we're now passing through the giant doors and out into the roaring crowd.

The noise is deafening, and it grows even louder as we appear. The sunlight now makes us glow our brightest, scattering waves of blue and green everywhere around us. The crowd loves it, and I hesitantly wave back. Just like on the train, the response is immediate. They shower us with flowers, and I even hear someone shout my name. I wonder vaguely if they're reading my name or my gemstone from the program everyone seems to be holding.

I chance a quick glance behind us, and see Naomi radiating a beautiful amber glow. She smiles at me, and it's as if the sun itself has dropped out of the sky and made itself into her clothes. She turns to the audience, and they go nuts over her. Marble, however, doesn't even look at the audience. His head is down, and I can't tell if he's glaring or crying. I can't blame him. His diamonds are being completely outshined by Naomi's topaz.

Ezio pulls me back forward, and I realize I was about to fall out of the chariot. I thank him quickly, barely hearing his reply of "No problem" before returning to smiling at the crowd. I'm pretty sure Naomi is stealing the show, but there's certainly no harm in trying, and Ezio appears to be doing the same. I still hear a couple shouts of our names, so at least we aren't being completely overlooked.

The parade doesn't last too long, but by the time we pull into the City Center the sun has set and the lights in our chariot have turned on. Papiria was right. We shine just as brightly in the darkness, and once again I catch a couple jealous looks from other tributes as they follow us into the Circle. Thankfully even with three times as many chariots, everyone still fits in the Circle, and as our horses stop we turn to look at the president's balcony. President Corvehn stands, and the screens surrounding the Circle cut to his face. I hope he'll mention something about the Quarter Quell in his speech, but as he begins to speak it seems to be just the same speech as every other year.

You wouldn't think you could get bored when standing in front of thousands of Capitol citizens ready to watch you die on live television, but Corvehn's annual speech that hasn't changed since I can remember is enough to make me long for the parade to be over. Instead I watch as the screens flash back and forth between the different tributes. For the first time I notice just how lucky I was to get a good costume. Lots of districts have all of their tributes wearing the same thing, even some of the wealthier districts. They'll have to work harder to be noticed, giving us the advantage for now.

I'm still watching the screen when it cuts back to President Corvehn, who's now saying something I don't recognize from earlier years. "-and now, as I'm sure you've all been waiting for, Head Gamemaker Lucretius will now explain the alliance rules for this Quarter Quell" he says calmly, handing the microphone to a man who I hadn't even noticed was standing behind him.

"As you may be aware, if you've been following this year's games, it took us quite a while to decide how best to interpret this twist into our Hunger Games. However, our team has come to a conclusion, and we will now share our consensus with you all" Lucretius says, and if I'd been bored before, I'm not anymore. All of our lives will depend on how they've decided to do alliances. The Head Gamemaker pauses, as if to assess the response so far, before continuing. "Firstly, partnerships will be randomly selected after training scores have been assigned to each tribute. Tributes will then attend another parade, like this one, paired with their new ally. Then, tributes will be given another three days of training, to allow time to train with an ally, before final training scores are given. Final training scores will be decided in much the same way as the regular training scores, except for the fact that partners will be allowed to work together in their private sessions" he pauses again, letting that sink in. I'm not too surprised by this, and I'm actually a bit thankful. Three extra training days might mean the difference between life and death. And it makes sense to give us new training scores with our allies, since it might improve or lower a tribute's chances.

Lucretius coughs slightly before continuing. "During the actual games is where the alliance system will change most notably. Before, alliances have been informal and form at the will of the tributes. This time however, the alliances are required. Pairs may still make informal alliances among themselves, but pairs themselves may not split up. To enforce this, and follow the theme of interdependence, all tributes will undergo a procedure after the pairing announcements. This procedure will forever link the tributes together, and they will suffer any pains that their partner does. For example, should a tribute be shot with an arrow, their partner will feel the same pain. Should a tribute die, the same fate shall befall their ally. And lastly, allies will also share in their victory. The final tribute pair will both become victors of the 200th Hunger Games"

The Capitol audience goes wild, cheering and clapping. A couple tributes gasp, and I barely contain my shock. How is a procedure like that even possible? To go so far as to make it so that we'll even feel each other's pain… if I was scared before I'm terrified now. Getting a bad partner is now almost guaranteed death. Our fate is entirely up to chance.

Lucretius smiles unnervingly from the balcony, seemingly satisfied by our shock. He hands the microphone back to the president, who continues to wrap up the parade and reminds everyone to tune in later tonight for a full recap and commentary on the tributes and their mentors. Then the speeches are over and I nearly fall as our chariot begins to move again. Once again, I'm saved from the embarrassment by Ezio, who grabs my hand. This time he doesn't let go, and I'm glad for the support. My mind is still reeling from the gamemaker's announcement. I watch the screens as they pan about all of the tributes as we finish a final lap of the City Circle before heading into the Training Center. Not even the careers, including Glisten and Valor, can hide their shock, though they do their best, smiling and waving for the audience one last time. I do my best to follow their example, and Ezio and I manage a last wave before our chariot follows the others into the Training Center.

Once we're inside, we clamber out of the chariot to be swarmed by our prep teams and stylists. Well, I clamber, Ezio just gracefully jumps down. He's immediately surrounded by his prep team and a man who must be Corin, the male stylist, while Papiria drags me away, gushing about how wonderful we looked. I'd wanted to thank Ezio for helping me, especially at the end of the parade, but it doesn't look like I'll get a chance now. Now that I think about it, we haven't really talked at all. I make a mental note to at least thank him later.

Eventually we all make it up the elevator and to the floor for District 1's tributes. Elanora is there waiting for us, and she tells us to go to our rooms to get ready for dinner, which will be in an hour. As beautiful as my outfit is, it isn't the most comfortable, and I'm glad to get out of it. I'm careful to fold it neatly, and after a quick shower I select more casual clothes from the closet, which I select on a panel set into the wall. I notice that my parade outfit has disappeared, likely taken by a servant to be kept by Papiria until I need to wear it again. I still have a while until dinner, so I take the time to explore my room. This will be my home until the games begin after all. I find that the windows can show live scenery from almost anywhere, and though I'm tempted to leave it set to a scenic view of the Capitol, I find myself leaving it showing District 1. The familiar view of the buildings and shops is somehow calming, and I hope to see my family somehow. It's much too far away to see individual faces, but I still find myself glancing at it every once in awhile, just in case.

My room also features programmable bookshelves that seem as expansive as a library, a menu of food containing everything from breakfast to midnight snacks that can be ordered at the push of a button, and a card offering to provide almost any item you could want. Just for the fun of it, I call the provided number and ask for a violin. I barely know how to play, but Naomi does, and maybe I can convince her to play something for me.

I busy myself with trying as many different options on the programmable bed until Elanora's voice calls me to dinner. I reluctantly get up, having just found the perfect setting, and drag myself down to dinner.

Naomi's already there, and I sit next to her. Once again, the dinner is laid out in front of us, and there is little talk as everyone eats. It isn't long before the meal starts to slow down though, and Elanora and the stylists start to make small talk. Mostly praise for our outfits, which have apparently made quite the impression. That, along with our district's reputation, has apparently already had sponsors lining up. Of course, it's too early for them to sign up, but this is definitely a good sign according to Elanora. I have to wonder though, if any of those sponsors are there for anyone but Valor and Glisten. I wonder if the reputation of District 1 is enough for even the rest of us to get sponsors.

The discussion turns to interview outfits, and the stylists want to continue the gemstone theme, while Elanora seems to think it would be too repetitive. Glisten takes Elanora's side, while Valor and Ezio ally with the stylists. I'm about to join in, when suddenly the television springs to life, opening with the Capitol anthem. We fall silent as the opening ceremony recap begins, though our stylists can't help a couple hushed proud comments as the first three chariots appear. We really do look like a rainbow.

For once, no district has a truly terrible costume. However, most districts all wear the same outfit, and I know that if I were a sponsor watching, I wouldn't be able to tell them apart. Really though, none of the other outfits are very spectacular. Ours are, without a doubt, the best.

The rest of the recap is uneventful, and before long we're being told to go to our rooms and get some sleep before the first day of training tomorrow. I end up walking with Naomi, who looks as tired as I feel. She opens her mouth as if to say something, only to close it and shake her head. "Can we talk tomorrow?" she yawns. "I was going to tell you something, but it's been such a long day"

"Yeah, sure. Get some sleep, you look tired" I say.

"Thanks, and goodnight Jade" she says, and disappears into her room.

I can't help but wonder what it was she wanted to say, and I hope she's okay. I've just been pushing away any thoughts of the games, focusing on the present, but that's not how Naomi thinks. I know she'll have been thinking about the future, about the games, and that can't lead anywhere good. I'm worried about her. But it will have to wait until morning. For now I follow her example and head into my room.

I'm tempted to just collapse on the bed and fall asleep, but I remember that I was going to watch the recap of tributes and mentors. I turn on the television and I'm relieved to see that I haven't missed anything more than the introductions of the commentators, two well-known Hunger Games analysts. Once again, District 1 is shown first, and I wonder why Brilliance acted so strangely when this was mentioned. I don't have to wait long, as they start with the female tributes.

The two commentators spend quite a while discussing Glisten, who has apparently gained a bit of a reputation for volunteering for that young girl. They predict her chances to be fairly high, which isn't too surprising.

My own chances are rated at around average, and Naomi's just a bit underneath mine. The commentators don't have much to offer on either of us, and I get the feeling our scores are just because we're from District 1.

Then comes the part I'm most curious about. The female mentor.

"Brilliance. What do you make of her?"

"Well, her games certainly weren't forgettable, but as a mentor, I'd have to say she's a poor choice"

"I'm not disagreeing, but what exactly makes you say that? She obviously doesn't have any mentor training or previous experience, but I feel like you have a different reason"

"Indeed I do. Brilliance was a ruthless competitor, but I don't think she has what it takes to be a mentor. She lacks much of the necessary skill and knowledge. In the end, she's really just another District 1 victor"

I turn off the television. I've seen enough. _Just another District 1 victor._ So that's why Brilliance acted so weirdly. In their eyes, she's just one among many. _Just another District 1 victor._

I'm still thinking about it as I fall asleep. Is that all any of us are? Are Naomi and I just more tributes, more names to be forgotten the moment we die in the arena? And even the strongest among us, the ones who will win, just to be forgotten as victors? For the first time, I wonder what point there really is to winning.


End file.
